


firelilies and boomerangs

by dreamersball



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, AtLA, Drabble, F/F, High School, tyzula - Freeform, tyzula baby!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/pseuds/dreamersball
Summary: sequel to first drabble "cherries and cigarettes"high school tyzula.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	firelilies and boomerangs

**Author's Note:**

> more tyzula and the gaang action. i own nothing.

——-

ty lee was a good student. really, she was.

but math was really hard sometimes. sifu bumi didn’t make it easy either- his erratic teachings and random outbursts were entertaining but made learning so hard.

(it probably didn’t help that aang would sometimes airbend bumi’s papers off his desk and create a hurricane of paper).

(ty lee did bet aang he couldn’t do it every time).

(sifu bumi loved it) 

but, she was still doing poorly- a seventy-eight would not fly in her household. she decided she would have to consult her friend group at lunch. 

the five of them would sit on the soccer field during lunch. it was the only place they could be noisy and rambunctious without getting in trouble. plus, they could gossip and watch sokka try to impress suki with his boomerang. 

(the last time they sat in the cafeteria they all got in trouble with headmaster jon-jon) 

(ty lee may have demonstrated some flips on the lunch tables and accidentally fallen into jet’s salad)

(sokka then started a food fight) 

(her friends only won because katara and aang bended a fountain of cactus juice)

(they were in saturday detention for three weeks, but ty lee got to sit next to azula; you win some you lose some).

katara was lazily bending mai’s lemonade, while sokka demonstrated to an amused suki on how to throw mai’s knives. mai was filing her nails and glaring at sokka, while ty lee’s head was on suki’s lap as she complained to the group about her math dilemma.

sokka suggested that _perhaps you’re just a dumbass_ and earned a smack from suki. mai told her to _get over it, math doesn’t matter_ , as she snatched her knife back from a red faced sokka. katara offered her a hug, and suki suggested a tutor. 

ty lee pondered who could tutor her, while suki resumed playing with the gymnast's long hair. 

haru was a fantastic math tutor, but he was really busy with the earthbending club. toph was good at math, but she was blind and no one really knew how she could do math. zuko was really good at math, but he was at university. 

ty lee sat up on her elbows, ignoring suki’s whine as the braid she was working on was now ruined; and looked towards the bleachers. a bright blue ball of fire was being shot into the sky. she grinned, knowing who was behind the flare. sokka rolled his eyes and mumbled _your girlfriend is showing off again_ , as suki smacked him again. 

ty lee grinned, she knew who could teach her math now. she watched the girl on the bleachers show off her bending, making random shapes in the sky. a boat, a flying boar, a sky bison.

finally, a single fire lily lit up the afternoon air. 

ty lee blushed furiously, knowing that azula was missing her. the fire bender never told her directly, even on the nights they spent together. azula liked obscure or blatant messages and signals. 

_flair for the dramatics that one, don’t you think?_ suki commented, pushing ty lee to stand up. 

ty lee made a trivial excuse- _i need to see sifu piando_ \- and made her way to the bleachers.

(she tried her best to ignore her friends teasing her and clapping behind her).

(she was already blushing heavily enough) 

(azula thought her blush was cute though) 

(there wasn’t much math tutoring talk after all).

she would need an actual tutor at some point. she was a good student after all. 

——

although ty lee was the primary athlete in the friend group ( boomerang bros as sokka tried to call them); they all collectively enjoyed watching the girl’s soccer team play. it was no secret that Caldera high school specialized in two non-bending sports: soccer and gymnastics. 

the girls soccer team was way better than the boys, so the gaang (aang was trying to push that nickname) went to every home game.

(azula was team captain).

(that’s not the only reason ty lee went) 

(maybe it was. so what?) 

on wednesday’s, the group would wear black t-shirts, each painted with a fire symbol on them. although the soccer team was made up of all types of benders and non benders, everyone wore a fire symbol to support ty lee. 

they all knew the girl couldn’t show her affections publicly, so they tried to show their support in any way they could. sokka even went as far as calling himself wang fire for the night. 

ty lee, mai, suki, and katara all wore red eyeshadow and painted flames on their cheeks. sokka and aang both decided to wear red-haired wigs and obnoxious glasses.

when azula took the field with her team, the six teens jumped up and down and went crazy. they caught the attention of half the stadium, but ty lee didn’t care. 

she caught the attention of azula, who immediately blushed when she saw the friend group, but waved shyly back to the smiling gymnast.

(it was a good thing ty lee’s makeup was red toned, she was as red as a flame).

the group cheered and lost their minds for ninety minutes, and when azula made the winning goal, they jumped off the bleachers and swarmed the field with the rest of the audience. 

flames, small pebbles, and spouts of water flew through the air from the benders; along with noisemakers and random objects from the non benders

ty lee, dragged by suki and katara, made her way to azula. the soccer player was being swarmed by her teammates, and surprisingly, azula was taking the acts of affection well. she awkwardly patted the backs of her hugging teammates; but as soon as she saw ty lee, she pushed them off of her.

suki and katara flung ty lee at the soccer player, who caught the girl with outstretched hands. katara motioned for suki to hand over a small water jug- _was she carrying that all night?_ \- and bended a small vortex around the two girls.

suki and katara stood guard around the vortex; though thankfully the field was mobbed with people who weren’t paying attention. 

ty lee pulled a slightly squashed fire lily out of her pocket, and offered it to the girl. azula blushed crimson, and took it gently.

(the two made out for awhile)

(up until sokka stuck his hand through the vortex and warned them that they had two more minutes before they had to go )

(azula shot a small blue flame at him, and continued on with their business) 

suki and katara dragged ty lee away from the dazed looking soccer player; but ty lee was thankful for her friends.

(even though sokka made fun of the smushed red lipstick on ty lee’s neck) 

——

homecoming week was ty lee’s favorite week. each day has a specific spirit day; monday was water tribe, tuesday earth kingdom, wednesday air nomads, thursday fire nation, and friday was non-benders day. 

naturally, the boomerang buddies (sokka’s newest nickname) went all out. suki, katara, and ty lee had no problem with face paint and elaborate nation outfits; but dragging mai and azula on board was a whole other story.

(sokka and aang were the ones who bought the face paint and matching outfits)

(they always got the girls’ sizes wrong)

(aang made them all flower crowns as an apology)

(sokka told them to get over it, tighter clothing was better) 

(suki punched him on the shoulder). 

mai didn’t mind the colors she wore, as long as she could accessorize with all her chains, earrings, and specific makeup ideas. suki and katara bickered with her to match with the rest of the girls so they could all be cute and matchy; but mai said that was for straight people. 

(ty lee secretly agreed, but always matched with her best friends for the sake of camaraderie).

on monday, ty lee managed to get katara to pick her up first earlier, and convinced the water bender to take her to azula’s house. katara and sokka were dressed up in their traditional tribe outfits, a sleeping sokka with his warrior makeup on. ty lee had blue paint freckles, a blue water tribe t shirt and matching blue jeans. she of course accessorized with water-symbol earrings and a choker made by katara. she even redid her usual braided ponytail to match the hair-loopies the water bender was known for. 

(the group stressed “culture appreciation, not appropriation”)

katara, beaming at ty lee’s appearance, agreed to take her to azula’s as long as she got to park a few houses away. 

ozai’s house was a terrifying one; a big black palace-esque home, devoid of feelings. but, ty lee could feel the aura of the home pulsing. it was dark and cold. she could feel her pink aura becoming a little less pink each moment she stood in front of it.

luckily, it wasn’t for long. she spotted the tall fire bender sitting on the porch. 

ty lee shuffled up shyly to her, and held out a matching blue t shirt. 

the fire bender, clad in black jeans, her leather jacket, and red crop top rolled her eyes. 

ty lee pouted, shaking the shirt a little bit.

azula gave an exaggerated sigh, and took the t-shirt. it wouldn’t match her outfit, but she did anything for the gymnast. 

ty lee grinned widely, and hugged a stiff and surprised azula. 

(she didn’t say anything, but she saw the fire bender blush). 

(ty lee’s aura got dangerously pinker)

(katara saved her aweing , and sneakily took tons of pictures for the group chat; of the matching girls in the backseat of her car).

(all the pictures showed azula scowling and ty lee smiling widely, but katara caught a few where azula stared at ty lee like she was the whole world). 

_ty lee has the oogies_ \- sokka, six times and counting. 

(over text of course, he didn’t want to say it in front of azula).

——-

when ty lee turned eighteen, it was almost as if the town of Caldera turned upside down. 

it wasn’t her parents that made the ruckus; they did what they always did on any of their children’s birthdays. they would say a prayer, give them a new bible, and reiterate the responsibilities of what a ___ year old girl should do. 

(an eighteen year old girl should be pure of heart and sound of mind of course) 

ty lee’s father stared especially hard at her when he said the blessing- and ty lee never ran faster to katara’s car that morning.

but, it wasn’t a car. her sweet, caring, slightly borderline manic friends, had rented out an entire school bus.

and it wasn’t any school bus; it was painted to look like a sky bison. 

katara, mai, and suki ran out of the bus to gather ty lee in a tight hug. they were all wearing their pink t-shirts that they normally wore for her meets; and all of them had their hair up in a braid.

suki put a small crown on ty lee’s head, and katara handed her a bouquet of roses. mai patted ty lee on the back. 

_reminds me of the temples!_ aang cheerfully said as he hopped out of the bus and ran up to the girl group. _you’re practically an air nomad too, ty lee!_ the air nomad then gathered ty lee in an enthusiastic and tight hug. 

(ty lee’s cry count was at an all time high).

sokka slid out of the drivers seat, to finally welcome ty lee on board. suki must have seen the slight fear flash across ty lee’s face, the girl then hugged her again and whispered it’s only a 2 mile drive to school.

ty lee gasped looking into the bus; there were only 4 seats, the rest was converted into a sleeping area. complete with color coded sleeping bags, lanterns, and tons of snacks. mai was already situated in a red bean bag and crunching on fire flakes. 

there were streamers and banners strewn around the bus; all pink and glittery of course. 

sokka yelled for all of them to sit down, because the show was about to begin! ty lee sat on the pink bean bag chair, between suki’s emerald green and katara’s dark blue one. 

_have you guys heard the new omashu boys song?_ sokka said, as he cranked the radio up.

aang flew up out of his orange bean bag chair to perch on top of sokka’s seat, and the two boys began to sing horribly out of tune. katara began to yell at sokka to pay attention, while the other three girls giggled and watched the show.

_SECRET TUNNEL- stop that!-SECRET TUNNEL- SOKKA THE ROAD!- SECR-oh shit_! 

sokka slammed on the brakes, tossing all the girls around in the bus. thankfully, there were enough pillows to stop their falls; and aang bended an air cushion for their heads.

everyone sat up as soon as the bus stopped, immediately yelling at sokka. sokka yelled back- it wasn’t me it was her!- pointing frantically at the crosswalk in front of them. ty lee squinted, trying to make out who was in the way. 

the figure was holding a blue flame in their palm, and a bunch of fire lilies in the other. 

_azula!_ ty lee scrambled out of the van and yanked her girlfriend in for a kiss.

_you really forgot to pick up her girlfriend didn’t you_ suki muttered, laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

sokka laughing nervously, scratching his head. _i’m in trouble aren’t i?_

(suki shook her head and kissed sokka)

(azula stared daggers at the water tribe boy the rest of the day)

(even as ty lee hung clung onto her) 

(mai, suki and katara thought it was hilarious) 

(sokka paid for it by having his homework burnt up) 

it was one of the best days ty lee’s ever experienced.

——-

ty lee was the best gymnast at Caldera high school. but even the best make mistakes.

it was a gloomy winter wednesday, and she was practicing a new vault technique. she would do a few flips before, and do a triple somersault into her dismount. it wasn’t her first time doing it, and she felt relatively confident to pull it off at the meet tomorrow.

perhaps she was rushing her practice because suki, katara, mai, and azula were having a girl’s dinner; or because she had a few assignments due the next day. whatever clipped her concentration didn’t matter. she still messed up. 

ty lee took a deep breath, preparing to perform her vault. she started running, and did one, two, three flips; and she felt herself connect with the vault. however, once she began somersaulting, she knew it didn’t feel right. as she did the third one, she lost touch with her chi, and fell out of her rhythm.

the gymnast fell onto the mat, landing hard on her knee and smacked her head hard. 

she vaguely heard coach feng running over and checking her over, and her teammates hikari and kiki scrambling to get the head trainer pakku and his student katara. 

in her blurry vision, she saw suki and katara swimming over her head, worry and terror blatant in their eyes.

(she thought she saw blue flames light up the air before she lost consciousness).

— 

ty lee woke up freezing. the chilling sensations of katara and pakku healing both her head and leg were kind of awful.

katara, focused on her leg, looked up and saw the girl was awake. she immediately stopped healing her and brought the girl in a semi-gentle hug.

_lee! how do you feel?_

ty lee chuckled, and moved her leg gently. _hey, this doesn’t feel so bad!_ she felt her head gingerly. _nice. you guys are legit!_ her chi even felt intact too.

katara grinned, as pakku patted her on the back. the head trainer left katara and ty lee to chat while they waited for ty lee’s parents to come pick her up.

suddenly, the curtain flew open, and there stood worried suki and a grief-stricken azula.

suki hugged ty lee gently, and brushed a kiss to the crown of the gymnasts head. _don’t ever do that again. you hit the mat so hard!_

ty lee nodded, laughing. _i promise i won’t. how’d you two get here so quick?_

she then realized suki was clad in her sparring gear, and azula in her soccer gear. _you guys skipped practice to see me ?_

suki scoffed and lightly hit ty lee’s shoulder. azula rolled her eyes, but ty lee saw the girl’s hands shake. as if katara could read her mind, the water bender yanked suki out of the healing area for the two girls to have a private moment. 

as soon as the curtain closes, azula slid next to ty lee on the healing board. the girl buried her neck into the gymnasts, and ty lee could feel her shake. ty lee pet the firebenders long black hair, and held her tightly. 

_i can't lose you. don’t do that again._

ty lee felt tears come into her eyes. _i won’t. i promise ._

the soccer player smiled against her neck and ty lee hugged her tighter. _the black eye is hot though._

ty lee gasped and immediately touched the tender skin.

azula laughed harder against her neck.

(the two stayed like that until katara let them know ty lee’s parents were a few minutes away).

(azula scampered away, but left ty lee a little note that said _i like you_ in gymnast’s bag).

(ty lee read it as her parents scolded her for being clumsy) 

(she sent the note to the group chat, and her phone blew up the rest of the night with teasing and heart eyes).

ty lee woke up that morning to fire lilies and roses taped to her window, along with the burnt remnants of a note.

(and she got best all around gymnast that night too). 

ty lee was still the best gymnast in the Caldera area. black eye or not. 

——-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really love these drabbles :)


End file.
